equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Said Thunderbolt
|hair = and |coat = }} Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts Pinkie Spy Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Mad Twience Shake Things Up! Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Gallery [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] Pinkie Spy Crystal Prep Academy overhead exterior EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team EG3.png Crystal Prep track team runs by yet again EG3.png Crystal Prep track team too far away EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing push-ups EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing sit-ups EG3.png Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Crystal Prep track team staring at Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Sci-Twi "every door" EG3.png Crystal Prep classroom EG3.png Sci-Twi walking through the foyer EG3.png Sci-Twi "This school is full of people" EG3.png Sci-Twi "but still I don't belong" EG3.png Sci-Twi "they only dream of winning" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking away from snobby Crystal Preppers EG3.png Pinkie covertly seizes the snack table trays EG3.png Pinkie replacing the party snacks EG3.png Fleur looking at new snack platter EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png CHS and CPA students "we're not gonna stop!" EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sci-Twi's foot tries to grab hold EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Applejack lets her arrow fly EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Rainbow Dash --we have to play!-- EG3.png Rainbow Dash --this is the last event!-- EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png Sunset --I feel awful about what I said-- EG3.png Sunset buries her face in her hands EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi singing "what doors might open" EG3.png Sci-Twi with a sparkle in her eyes EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Villagers walking through Marapore EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike entertaining in the plaza EGS2.png Daring Do snatches her hat out of the air EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage passes by the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Said Thunderbolt lowering his sunglasses EGS3.png Said Thunderbolt shaking his head at Juniper EGS3.png Equestrian magic flying next to Juniper Montage EGS3.png Juniper Montage drops the crystal hand mirror EGS3.png What was that.png Juniper shocked by the mirror's magic EGS3.png Juniper Montage calming down EGS3.png Juniper Montage picks up the mirror again EGS3.png Juniper throws money at Said Thunderbolt EGS3.png Juniper Montage walks off with the mirror EGS3.png People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer standing behind demon Juniper EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Mad Twience Photos of pet owners and dogs SS5.png Twilight Sparkle tossing her notes aside SS5.png Picture of pet owner on Twilight's computer SS5.png Picture of pet owner breaking down SS5.png Shake Things Up! Crystal Prep student looking toward AJ's bar SS9.png CPA student nudges his friend with his elbow SS9.png CPA students walk toward Applejack's bar SS9.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass